The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical connector devices and it relates more particularly to an improved device for connecting a grounding wire to an electrical cable conduit.
It is a highly desirable and a widely common practice in electrical distribution installations to ground the cable carrying conduit and the various service boxes and to this end coupling devices are provided for electrically connecting a grounding conductor to the conduit. A coupling device for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,872 issued July 6, 1976 to Thomas Mooney and Richard A. Bauer and includes an internally threaded metal collar for attachment to the threaded end of a cable carrying conduit at the wall of an associated service box and a cable clamping lug screw attached to the collar peripheral face. While the above coupling device possesses numerous advantages it has drawbacks. There is no structure positively restricting the angular movement of the clamp lug on the collar so that there is no assurance that the assembly will withstand any heavy mechanical or electrical stress and is hence frequently unreliable. Furthermore, the coupling mounting depends on the proper tightening of the attaching screw and this is frequently an awkward inconvenient and often time-consuming procedure, and leaves much to be desired.